Red Ridding Hood in Fairy Land
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Gaara si Kerudung Merah kesasar di hutan penuh dengan tokoh-tokoh dongeng, mulai dari Putri Salju sampai Wiro Sableng, dengan bantuan Naruto si Siluman Rubah bisakah ia keluar dari hutan itu? Warning:AU, OOC, hints Yaoi. Fic for NaruGaaNaru day! REVIEW!


Aneh, sangat aneh, gaje...sangat gaje....

Ini adalah fic pertama NaruGaaku yang genrenya fantasy/parody, gaje, dan garing..........

Fic NaruGaaku yg ke 6 untuk NaruGaa day yg diadain Aicchan-senpai dan grup FB Naruto x Gaara Fans Club

Bagi yg gak suka fic yg gaje....jangan baca fic ini aja deh, daripada pusing =.="

Settingnya adalah dunia dongeng, ya....jadinya AU ya??

Warning: OOC, GAJENESS, GARINGNESS, JAYUZNESS, Slight Yaoi, AU

Disclaimer: Naruto gak bakal laku kalau akulah komkusnya....

* * *

RED RIDDING HOOD IN FAIRY LAND

Pada zaman purbakala, terdapat seorang manusia purba yang pada saat ini dikenal sebagai Meganthropus Paleojavanicus. Manusia purba ini adalah manusia purba terbesar.......

(*satu pembaca melempar batu ke wajah author)  
(Pembaca: Ini mau bikin fic atau buat laporan sejarah sih?)  
(Author: Lha, ini kan ceritaku, suka-suka aku dong! *author dikeroyok pembaca)  
(Pembaca: Cerita tuh yang serius dikit napa)  
(Author: *buang buku sejarah ke tempat sampah dan mulai nulis cerita)

Pada zaman dahulu kala, terdapat seorang anak manusia yang tinggal di dunia-antah-brantah-karangan-author-jadi-gak-usah-dipusingin. Namanya adalah gadis kerudung merah, yah....tolong di ingat, ini cerita bukan dibuat untuk memperingati ramadhan. Oh ya, bukan gadis kerudung merah.....tapi.....

"Gaara, pergilah kamu ke rumah nenek sana!" teriak seorang gadis berkuncir empat dengan tampang manis tapi kayak preman. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Ya, seorang remaja laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan tubuhnya yang lumayan langsing. Ia memakai celana bahan warna krem dengan kaus lengan panjang merah serta ponco berkerudung warna merah yang sangat pas dengan rambutnya yang warna merah. Wao...merah banget, kalau ada banteng lewat pasti langsung diseruduk tuh.... (*author diseruduk banteng)

Gaara men-deathglare Temari, kakaknya yang omongannya terdengar seperti kakak tiri saja. "Memangnya kita punya nenek?" tanyanya. "Punyalah, nenek tinggal di dusun utara, nih....karena nenek sakit, kamu jenguk dia sana!" kata Temari seolah sedang mengusir adiknya itu.

Ok, mengunjungi seorang nenek yang belum pernah Gaara temui seumur hidup dan tinggalnya ada di belahan dunia kayak gitu? Siapa sih yang mau?

"Oh ya, nih oleh-oleh buat nenek," kata Temari, yei....bilangnya oleh-oleh tapi malah nyodorin tas kemping yang panjangnya satu meter. Gaara cuma diam saja. "Masa bawa-bawa tas kemping sih? Kan berat," keluh Gaara yang ketika menerima tasnya langsung di banting ke tanah. Pas tasnya jatuh ada bunyi "praaak" juga. "Ah! Di dalem situ kan ada telurnya! Yah pecah deh!" keluh Temari. Nah lho....buat apa sih bawa-bawa telur segala? Mau bikin kue?

"Ya sudah nih, kamu bawa tas keranjang ini saja!" kata Temari menyodorkan keranjang rotan yang atasnya ditutupi sebuah kain. Gaara menerimanya, meski merasa "kayaknya kok ini feminism banget deh".

"Ih, kok malah diem sih! Udah pergi sono! Jangan lama-lama! Besok cucian masih numpuk sama kamu harus bersihin perapian," kata Temari lalu mendorong Gaara keluar rumah dan menutup pintunya.

Gaara menatap rumahnya dari pekarangan. Dalam hati ia kebingungan "ini sebenarnya cerita si kerudung merah atau Cinderlela si Upik Abu sih?" (*author ketawa ngakak di depan computer dan langsung di sabaku sama Gaara).

Gaara pun memutukan untuk berangkat. Ia sedikit kesal juga cuma diberi pentunjuk rumah nenek ada di dusun utara, ntar gimana carinya coba? Namanya saja tidak tahu, rumahnya kayak gimana juga tidak tahu. Waduh....ini sih namanya kelewat parah.

Namun, meski hampir tak punya petunjuk sama sekali, tih Gaara tetap berangkat. Daripada ia balik lagi ke rumah malah diomelin sama Temari ya sudah, mending berangkat saja sekalian. Paling-paling nanti tersesat.

Ia pun pergi ke arah utara, sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tidak cerah (maksudnya cuacanya lagi agak mendung gitu, kan enak jadinya gak panas). Ia sangat menyukai desanya ini dan jarang sekali pergi keluar dari desa. Ya, ia bagaikan seekor katak dalam tempurung. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ada di luar desanya yang damai.

Gaara menatap tembok batas keluar desa. Ia memicingkan matanya, berharap bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik tembok besar itu.

Yang ia lihat hanya hutan belantara yang sangat gelap.

He? Dia harus terjun ke hutan segala?

Sambil menetapkan hati, Gaara melangkah keluar desa, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan penjaga.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?" tanya penjaga yang bernama Kotetsu dan Izumo itu. Gaara menoleh padanya memberikan ekspresi dingin. Ia ingin sekali menjawab "bukan urusanmu", tapi yah....daripada cari masalah gitu ya mending jawab yang jujur saja deh. "Aku mau pergi ke dusun utara," jawabnya datar.

Kedua penjaga itu bergidik, seakan Gaara baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pembunuh yang suka memutilasi korbannya dan ingin pergi ke hutan untuk menggali makam korbannya untuk memakan jenazahnya. Ih....nggak banget deh....emang Rian si pembunuh berantai itu atau Sumanto gitu yang lebih keren? (*celingak-celinguk cari Rian dan Sumanto, semoga gak ada)

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ke sana! Karena kau harus melewati Hutan Kebingungan ini dulu!" pekik Kotetsu menunjuk hutan yang ada di luar. Gaara kembali memicingkan mata, seolah matanya itu minus dan pandangannya kabur.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara setelah ia yakin ia tidak melihat keanehan di hutan itu. "Tak ada satu pun orang yang pergi ke hutan itu yang kembali," kata Izumo merinding. Gaara kembali memerhatikan hutan.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Gaara memutuskan untuk cuek daripada ia kena marah Temari. Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Gaara dengan mulut ternganga.

Gaara melangkahkan kaki memasuki hutan perlahan. Ia mulai menyadari kalau hutan ini memeliki flora dan fauna yang unik (kalau nggak mau dibilang aneh). Ia merasa seperti tengah hidup di hutan jaman purbakala, jangan-jangan nanti dia bisa ketemu Pithecanthorpus Erectus di sini.

(Gaara: Apaan tuh? Pithecanthropus Erectus?)  
(Author: Manusia purba, jenis kera yang berjalan tegak)  
(Gaara: Kera?)  
(Author: Iya Kera, kita semua ini kan keturunan kera *author tidak berdosa langsung disabaku)

"Aku siap! Aku siap!"

Gaara menoleh kesekitarnya. Ha? Jangan-jangan Sponge Bob dari Nickleodion mengadakan jumpa pers di hutan ini. Kok Gaara nggak tahu ya? Padahal kan dia penggemar beratnya.

Sosok yang mendadak melompat ke depan Gaara membuat si kerudung merah itu kaget, nyaris saja sosok itu ditimpukin pakai keranjang tapi nggak jadi, kan kasian keranjangnya. Mata Gaara membelalak melihat sosok "aneh tapi nyata" yang ada di depannya.

Berdiri di depannya kelinci yang besarnya sebesar manusia berwarna hijau, di punggungnya ada tempurung katak dan mulutnya berparuh. Alisnya sangat tebal juga. Lho? Ini kelinci lagi cosplay jadi kappa atau kappa lagi cosplay jadi kelinci?

Kappa berkostum kelinci itu segera meloncat lagi ke tempat lain sambil mengatakan "aku siap, aku siap" sepanjang waktu. Apa kappa itu nggak tahu kalau kata-kata yang dikutip dari Sponge Bob itu sudah dilindungi hak cipta? (*author diringkus polisi atas pelanggaran hak cipta)

"Itu...apa?" gumam Gaara masih bingung dengan apa yang dihadapinya tadi. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok yang begitu aneh seperti itu. Apakah ini pertanda dunia mau kiamat? (apa hubungannya?)

Setelah terpaku bagaikan dirinya ditusuk tusuk sate, Gaara segera menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Ia masih harus melewati hutan ini untuk menemui nenek yang belum ia kenal, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kappa aneh tadi.

Belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, ada lagi sosok yang melompat ke depannya. Ia kaget melihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya, ia memiliki rambut pirang dikuncir satu dan diangkat tinggi. Ia memakai baju one-piece yang berenda-renda. Matanya berwarna biru.

"Hei, kau tadi melihat kelinci lewat sini?" tanya gadis itu kepada Gaara. Butuh waktu lama sampai Gaara mengerti apa yang dimaksud si gadis tadi.

"Maksudnya kappa yang tadi?" tanya Gaara. Sang gadis mengangguk senang.

"Ia lewat sana," kata Gaara dan menunjuk ke arah kappa berkostum kelinci itu pergi. Sang gadis membungkuk memberikan hormat, Gaara membalasnya.

"Oh ya, kupikir itu kelici yang lagi cosplay kappa, bukan sebaliknya," sahut sang gadis sambil berlari. Gaara hanya tercengang mendengarnya dan kembali pusing soal kappa tadi.

'Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan,' pikir Gaara dalam hati. Dan akhirnya si kerudung merah pun kembali berjalan.

Semakin Gaara masuk ke dalam hutan, keadaannya semakin aneh. Rasanya pun suasanya makin mencekam. Rasanya seperti ada di kuburan, bahkan meskipun hari masih siang namun suasananya gelap seakan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Ada kabut tipis dan udara yang terasa lembab semakin mendukung suasana.

Etlah, ini seting cerita si Kerudung Merah atau Kuntilanak vs Pocong sih?

Gaara menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan lebih jelas (jelas-jelas kalau matanya sipit malah makin gak bisa liat kan?), namun suasana sangat gelap seakan sekarang gardu di PLN sedang ada kebakaran jadi mati lampu. Gaara terus berjalan ke depan, ia merasa takut untuk meneruskan perjalanan di dalam kegelapan namun ia terus melangkah.

"Khi....khi...khi....," Gaara menoleh kesekitarnya. Waduh, jangan bilang ada nenek-nenek yang lagi keselek biji salak di sekitar sini!

Namun, mata Gaara akhirnya menemukan sesosok wanita berbaju putih yang sedang bergantung di pohon. Rambutnya sangat panjang sampai Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Suasananya mencekam, bahkan Gaara bisa merasakan bulu kaosnya berdiri (????).

"Maaf mbak yang main di film bangku kosong ya?" tanya Gaara yang rupanya sama sekali tidak takut. Si gadis (entah manusia atau bukan) tidak merespon apa-apa.

"HEI! DASAR GILA!"

Gaara terkejut mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak padanya namun lebih terkejut lagi saat merasa dirinya ditarik seseorang dan kemudian terangkat dari tanah kemudian bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Lho? Lho? Siapa ini?' tanya Gaara bingung namun berpegangan pada yang sedang membawanya. Pasrah saja deh, daripada dibanting sampai jatuh.

Setelah menjauh dari tempat seram tadi, Gaara merasa pegangan orang yang membawanya mengendur dan akhirnya ia dilepaskan. Ia kini dapat melihat orang yang membawanya. Bermata biru, berambut pirang, berkuping rubah dan berekot sembilan. Lho? Ini orang atau siluman?

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Setan tadi akan membawamu ke dunia sana kalau kau mendekatinya!" teriak siluman rubah itu. Gaara bisa melihat taring yang panjang pada rahang siluman rubah itu ketika ia bicara.

Meski siluman, Gaara mengakui ia cukup keren. Ia memakai kaos yang sedikit sobek-sobek berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna hitam. Di lehernya ada dog tag yang terhubung dengan rantai putus. Wao....

"Rasanya seingatku yang bermain di kerudung merah itu serigala bukan rubah," kata Gaara sadar akan kebodohan author (*author dilempari sayuran busuk oleh pembaca). "Ah itu, Seriagala berambut perak, padahal wujud sebenarnya adalah orang-orangan sawah, itu sekarang sedang sibuk berkencan dengan lumba-lumba," kata rubah itu sambil cengengesan.

(A/N: Yang author maksud adalah Kakashi, ia sering dilambangkan sebagai serigala tapi arti dari nama kanjinya adalah "orang-orangan sawah", sementara lumba-lumba adalah Iruka karena arti kanji Iruka adalah "lumba-lumba")

Gaara hanya mengangguk terbodohi.

"Kalau orang sepertimu dibawa ke dunia sana kan gawat, padahal kau manis lho," Gaara mendelik menatap rubah itu. Jangan-jangan ia sedang berada dalam keadaan "lolos dari lubang harimau tapi masuk ke mulut buaya"?

Gaara sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara "krriuuukkk" dari perut sang siluman rubah. Ia melotot pada siluman rubah itu, jangan-jangan rubah di depannya ini akan memangsanya?

"Kau ingin memakanku?" tanya Gaara curiga. Sang rubah terkejut seakan kaget kalau pikirannya terbaca.

"Sebenarnya sih ingin tapi tidak tega juga, lagian aku tidak suka yang manis-manis, aku suka yang asam," kata si rubah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang terdapat bekas cakar seperti kumis kucing itu.

'Aku...manis?'

'Maksudnya manis = gula, bukan manis = imut?' pikir Gaara bingung, ia bingung apakah rubah ini sedang menggodanya atau yang ia katakan memang serius.

Gaara teringat akan keranjangnya yang sedari tadi bergelantungan di lengan kanannya. Ia segera membuka kainnya dan mengeluarkan segelas mie instant dari dalamnya. "Ini, kalau kau mau," kata Gaara, dia kan sudah ditolong, jadi setidaknya ia harus membalas budi kan?

Sang rubah menerima segelas mie instant itu kemudian memakannya (mohon jangan dipikirkan apakah mienya sudah dimasak atau belum). "Wuah! Enak! Terima kasih!" kata si rubah setelah menghabiskan mienya. Gaara mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Oi! Namamu!" kata si rubah dan Gaara menoleh padanya. "Aku Gaara, si Kerudung Merah."

"Namaku Naruto!" kata Naruto melambaikan tangan dan ia pun pergi sementara Gaara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Gaara kembali berjalan sambil menghela napas karena mulai lelah dengan keanehan hutan ini. Bisakah ia keluar dari hutan yang sangat aneh ini? Seharusnya ia meminta Naruto untuk menunjukkannya dimana jalan keluar dari hutan yang aman dan cepat.

"Huaaa....Tuan Putri!"

Gaara terkejut mendengar isak tangis dan segera pergi ke sumber suara tersebut. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat seorang putri terbaring di peti kaca yang dihiasi bunga dan disekitarnya terdapat 7 kurcaci yang sedang menangis termehek-mehek.

Lho? Apa cerita ini kesasar ke dongeng putri salju?

Gaara mendekati untuk melihat sang putri dari dekat. Sang putri sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terpotong rapi.

"Huaaaaa!!! Tuan Putri!!!!" jerit para kurcaci membuat suasana malah jadi terasa kacau daripada sedih.

Namun Gaara terkejut mendengar ada suara kuda di belakangnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang menaiki....ups bukan kuda ding....tapi anjing raksasa!!!!

"Ah! Siapa ini!?" kata pemuda itu yang memiliki gambar setiga aneh di bawah matanya. "Guk! Guk!" sang anjing menyalak. "Hus, jangan berisik Akamaru," kata si pemuda.

"Ia adalah Putri Hinata, ia dibunuh oleh ibu tirinya karena iri akan kecantikannya," kata salah satu kurcaci. Sang pemuda asing itu membuka peti mati dari kaca dan menarik sang putri dalam rangkulannya.

Gaara entah kenapa jadi merasa seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang nonton telenovela. Ia jadi ingat akan cerita Esmeralda, tapi Paulina dan Paula adalah yang paling bagus. (Gaara nonton telenovela? Kebayang gak seeehhh? XD *disabaku)

Sang putri mendadak bergerak dan memuntahkan sepotong kecil apel dari mulutnya. Gaara tentunya kaget juga melihat kenyataan kalau cewek cantik juga bisa muntah, duh jadi ilfil.

"Ah! Syukurlah sang tuan putri terbangun! Huaaaa!!!" para kurcaci menangis tersedu-sedu karena terharu. Idih...lebay~

"Ah, apakah anda pangeran?" tanya Putri Hinata setelah bertemu pandang dengan sang pemuda. Sang pemuda mengangguk dan dalam sekejab sang tuan putri malah pingsan dengan wajah luar biasa merah.

Kalau Gaara adalah seorang sutradara, ia pasti akan teriak "Mana ekspresinya!?" tapi berhubung ia cuma rakyat biasa jadi dia diam saja.

Singkat kata, sang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu membawa Putri Hinata pulang untuk dipersunting di negerinya. Gaara cuma melihat saja seakan sedang menonton drama real action dan lupa untuk menanyakan dimana jalan keluar hutan ini.

Setelah selesai menonton drama nyata, Gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Gaara mulai berpikir sampai kapan ia akan terjerumus dalam keanehan-keanehan di hutan ini. Apa bisa ia sampai di dusun utara?

"Maaf, bisakan anda memberitahu saya dimana jalan keluarnya?"

Gaara terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki pupil mata putih, baju dari kulit ular, rambut gondrong dan tongkat, waduh ada pengemis juga di sini? Apa jangan-jangan ini Si Buta dari Gua Hantu yang salah alamat?

"Maaf saya juga tidak tahu," kata Gaara jujur. Si Buta menangguk. Gaara hendak berbalik pergi namun kaget melihat ada laki-laki lain di hadapannya yang memakai baju putih, rambut jabrik kayak buntut ayam dan ada tato 212 di dadanya? Duh, ini ada yang lagi cosplay jadi Wiro Sableng ya?

"Hei! Kau Si Buta! Bertarunglah denganku!" teriaknya dengan wajah kesal seakan ia menaruh dendam kesumat pada Si Buta. Gaara hanya kembali terdiam, merasa terkenang akan film-film persilatan yang ia tonton dulu. Jangan habis ini malah muncul Mak Lampir?

"Khi....khi....khi.....akan kukutuk kalian semua!" jerit Mak Lampir yang ternyata berumur panjang, baru juga diomongin si Mak udah muncul. Gaara mengambil langkah mundur, nggak ingin terperangkap dalam reuni yang mengharukan (?). Namun ketika sang Mak Lampir yang rambutnya sudah dicat pirang dan dikuncir dua dan punya tato berbentuk belah ketupat di dahinya itu mengucapkan mantera "Bumi gonjang ganjing, peleset sana peleset sini! Guntur anak deluduk, gerhana aslinya dari TPI, datanglah!" meski Gaara merasa aneh bin ajaib mendengar mantera nan gaje itu toh akhirnya ia lari juga. Sang Wiro Sableng dengan marga Uchiha pun mengeluarkan kapaknya dan membelah bumi.

'EI! INI CERITA DONGENG ATAU FILM DUNIA PERSILATAN SIH!?' jerit Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara berlari namun ia bisa merasakan petir menyambar di belakangnya dan retakan tanah di dekatnya. Dosa apa dia? Perasaan nggak ngapa-ngapain kok dari tadi apes mulu?

"Ayo ke sini!" seru seseorang dan Gaara merasa ada tangan yang menarik dirinya.

"Naruto!" ujar Gaara terkejut dengan Naruto yang sedang menariknya agar berlari lebih cepat. Naruto mendengus melihat geledek dan retakan tanah yang masih mengejar di belakang mereka, seakan seperti kucing mengejar cecurut.

Naruto pun menarik tubuh Gaara dan menggendongnya agar bisa lari lebih cepat dan mudah. Meski Gaara setengah mati ingin memberontak (digendong ala pengantin, harga diri kan hancur cuy) namun ia akhirnya pasrah saja dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

'Tuhan, sampai kapan engkau akan mempermainkanku? Aku cuma ingin menjenguk nenek tapi kenapa begini jadinya?' ratap Gaara dalam hati.

"Ah! Kita berhasil lolos dari mereka!" seru Naruto senang dan menjatuhkan Gaara ke tanah karena kelupaan (emang kurang ajar ini rubah). Gaara mendengus dan menendang kaki Naruto sampai si Rubah menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku tahu niatmu baik tapi tolong lebih lembut sedikit," kata Gaara mengelus hidungnya yang merah akibat membentur tanah dengan keras. Namun saat ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya ia terkejut menemukan dirinya berada di padang bunga dengan angis yang dipenuhi kelopak bunga yang berterbangan.

"Wao....," Gaara jadi lupa rasa sakitnya dan tertegun memandangi keindahan di depan matanya.

"Wah, kita sudah sampai di Padang Bunga Carnivora!" seru Naruto senang dengan suara kayak toa, jangan-jangan dia nyuri toa masjid ya? Waduh....

Ha? Carnivora?

Gaara hanya bisa terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat bunga-bungan mungil di sekitarnya tiba-tiba memunculkan taring dan tampak siap memakannya seperti ikan piranha kelaparan.

"Wua! Naruto! Kau bodoh!" jerit Gaara takut tapi kesal. Naruto yang baru sadar dengan kebodohannya segera menarik tangan Gaara kembali dan pergi dari padang bunga itu.

'Takdir, sampai kapan kau baru puas mempermainkanku?' ratap Gaara dalam hati.

***

"Sebenarnya jalan keluar hutan ini ada dimana?" tanya Gaara dengan tampang pucat karena lelah dengan semua keanehan hutan ini. Saking anehnya rasanya sampai terasa normal (?).

Naruto memandang sang Kerudung Merah dari seberang api unggun. "Hutan ini seperti labirin, sangat susah untuk keluar dari sini," kata Naruto yang disambut dengan keluhan tanpa suara dari Gaara. Gaara menatap ke langit yang gelap dan dihiasi bintang-bintang. 'Duh, mana cucian numpuk di rumah, gimana nih, aku pasti kena omel Temari,' pikir Gaara sedih.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau mau keluar dari hutan ini kau harus mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan dulu," kata Naruto sambil melempar ranting kea pi unggun dengan tampang bosan.

"Pangeran Kegelapan? Memangnya ini film Harry Potter?" tanya Gaara dengan desahan kesal.

"Bukan, pokoknya sih aku dengar kalau Pangeran Kegelapan itu tinggal di Puri Remang-Remang, intinya kalau kita bisa mengalahkan dia, kita bisa ke luar dari hutan ini," kata Naruto sambil menggetok-getok kepalanya supaya semua informasi bisa muntah semua.

"Memangnya ini game RPG?" tanya Gaara mulai kesal, pakai harus ngalahin bos segala.

"Iya ini game RPG, makanya kita bikin party aja," kata Naruto yang ternyata nyentrik juga, katanya siluman tapi bisa juga main game.

"Ngaco!" omel Gaara kesal dan nimpukin Naruto pakai batu.

Naruto cuma bisa meng"aduh-aduh" saja setiap batu menghantam tubuhnya namun ia hanya bisa terkejut melihat wajah Gaara yang nampak kesal namun putus asa.

"Sebenarnya memang satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari hutan ini adalah dengan mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, namun kalau mau berjuang pasti bisa kok mengalahkannya," hibur Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu juga mau keluar dari sini? Kamu bukannya penghuni hutan ini?" tanya Gaara akhirnya berhenti nimpukin batu ke Naruto.

"Yah....aku sih bukan penghuni hutan ini, aku ingin keluar dari sini tapi karena tidak ada teman yang membantu aku selalu kesulitan," kata Naruto lalu membaringkan dirinya di rerumputan. Gaara menghela napas panjang dan ikut berbaring.

"Mau kerja sama denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kupikir tidak ada jalan lain," kata Gaara mendesah pasrah. "Tapi memangnya aku bisa apa untuk membantumu?" tanya Gaara ingat kalau author tidak memberi kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pasir di fic ini (*author disabaku).

"Menyediakan makanan untukku," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. 'Lha? Emangnya aku ini sukarelawan dapur umum?' pikir Gaara kesal namun memutuskan untuk pasrah saja.

***

"Memangnya puri remang-remang itu dimana?" tanya Gaara sambil mendesah, ia merasa kakinya mulai sakit karena terlalu lama berjalan. Si rubah yang ada di sebelahnya memutar matanya.

"Hm, kau capek ya? Mau naik kereta dari buah labu?" tanya Naruto lalu memetik buah labu yang kebetulan ada di jalan.

"Bukannya itu kepunyaan Cinderlella?" tanya Gaara merasa bingung, mengapa ini cerita kecampur-campur sama cerita-cerita lain? Memangnya ini apa? Es campur? Gado-gado?

Naruto memungut labu yang berwarna kuning tersebut dan tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa, anggap aja kita minjam tanpa ijin," katanya.

Yei! Itu sih namanya nyolong!

Gaara hanya bisa mendesah. Kenapa juga dia harus melakukan perjalanan bersama Naruto? Apa dia tidak bsia menemukan orang lain untuk diajak party? Kalau dalam game, satu party setidaknya ada 4 orang.....

Tapi ini memang bukan game RPG sih.....

"Kita harus manggil ibu peri nih," kata Naruto lagi sambil memandangi buah labu di tangannya.

Gaara sudah tidak mau ikut-ikutan lagi.

Naruto pun melombat dan memukul tanah dengan sekuat tenaga sampai Gaara merasa gempa local di sekitarnya.

Lalu kemudian seseorang muncul dari tanah. Ia adalah....

Ibu peri?

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara yang lebih halus sedikit?" tegur Ibu Peri yang memiliki dua kunciran bercepol di kepalanya.

'Mengapa cara memanggil Ibu Peri sama dengan cara memanggil Dewa Tanah di film SunGoKong?' pikir Gaara sudah tidak bisa mengikuti keanehan yang ada di sekelilingnya lagi.

"Terus bagaimana mememanggilmu? Panggil namamu tiga kali?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar matanya.

"Jangan, nanti yang keluar malah setan," kata si ibu Peri. Gaara dan Naruto mangut-mangut. "Tapi kalau mau manggil pakai menyan, kopi pait, kembang 7 rupa sama seekor ayam kampung sih boleh saja," tambah si Ibu Peri.

GUBRAK!

"Udah lah! Lupakan! Gini, kau bisa tidak menyihir labu ini jadi kereta kencana?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan labu yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini sih enaknya dijadiin es buah," kata Ibu Peri namun begitu melihat Naruto yang tengah menggeram karena kesal dia langsung mengubah perkataannya. "Bisa saja, tapi untuk jadi kudanya?"

Naruto mendadak mengulurkan tangannya ke semak-semak dan ketika ia menariknya lagi sudah tergentung rusa yang di jambak rambutnya olehnya.

Sang Rusa memiliki ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Naruto, meski memiliki telinga dan tanduk rusa yang agak kecil, tapi ia terlihat seperti manusia.

Siluman rusa, mungkin nama yang tepat.

"Dia yang jadi kudanya," kata Naruto. Sang Rusa tampak shock, sampai rambutnya yang dikuncir kelihatan berdiri semua (atau memang sudah berdiri dari awal?).

"Naruto, itu terlalu merepotkan," protes sang rusa yang rambutnya masih dijambak oleh Naruto.

"Udah deh, jangan banyak bacot, ingat, kamu masih ada hutang sama aku, jadi kamu gak bisa nolak!" ancam Naruto sambil memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang. Rasanya bukan hanya si Rusa saja yang takut, tapi sampai ibu peri dan juga Gaara ikut merinding.

Sang Rusa pun tidak bisa berkutik – karena di bukan burung, jadi mana bisa berkutik.

Dengan penuh ketakutan, sang Ibu Peri pun mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dengan kepulan asap sang Rusa berubah menjadi kuda. Labu yang kelihatan tengik itu pun diubah menjadi sebuah kereta kencana.

'Kasihan....,' kata Gaara dalam hati merasa iba pada sang Rusa

Dan si rubah biadab hanya tersenyum senang dan melompat masuk ke dalam kereta. Gaara mengikutinya dengan setengah hati.

"Ingat ya, sihir ini cuma bertahan sampai jam 12 siang," kata Ibu Peri.

"Sekarang masih jam 9, masih lama," kata Naruto enteng.

Gaara tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena ia merasa sangat pusing + bingung + kesal + sakit kepala.

Akhirnya kereta kencana pun berjalan. Gaara senang ia bisa mengistirahatkan kakinya dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Gaara melihat Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya, ia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Gaara mendesah, terlalu capek untuk memulai suatu obrolan.

DUARRRR!!!!

"Uwaaa!!!" pekik Gaara terkejut saat mendengar ledakan dan juga kereta yang bergoyang kencang sampai ia jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Naruto pun segera berdiri dan keluar dari kereta kencana.

"GUNDAM!?" pekik Naruto kaget melihat ada sesuatu berukuran besar di hadapannya. Gaara ikut keluar dan melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Itu, bukan gundam. Hidung itu, topi dan kulitnya....

"PINOKIO!?" pekik Gaara kaget. Naruto menggosok matanya dan melihat Pinokio yang berambut merah dengan tampang sangat manis tapi berukuran tubuh sangat besar.

"Ya ampun, kukira Gundam," kata Naruto tampak kecewa. Gaara yang kesal lalu menimpuknya pakai kerikil yang tersebar di jalan.

"Kau tidak bisa lewat!" kata Pinokio itu. Gaara memandanginya dengan perasaan kalut campur takjub.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Gaara sedikit panik. Sang rusa yang menjadi kuda pun hanya diam saja. Naruto tampak berpikir keras.

"Coba kita punya KnightMare ya? Satu buah Lancelot pasti cukup untuk mengalahkannya," kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gundam itu hak ciptanya Bandai dan SunRise, jangan main copy sembarangan!" omel Gaara sambil menjitak Naruto.

Naruto menggosok kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut kencang.

"Ya sudah deh, mari kita panggil kodok raksasa," kata Naruto sambil mengurut kepalanya.

Gaara terkejut dan Naruto mengambil selembar daun. Dengan api yang berasal dari tangannya, ia membakar daun itu dan kemudian kepulan asap pun muncul dan foila! Muncullah kodok raksasa!

Ok, Gaara mengaku, KnightMare lebih keren daripada kodok berukuran raksasa begini!

"Yo! Oyaji! Hancurkan pinokio itu!" sahut Naruto yang tampaknya menikmati hal ini.

Hanya dengan sekali sabetan lidah – lidah dijulur panjang seperti saat kodok akan memangsa nyamuk. Sang Pinokio pun akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sudah jam 12," kata sang Rusa membuat Naruto dan Gaara terkejut, rupanya ia sudah kembali lagi ke wujud aslinya. Keretanya pun sudah berubah kembali menjadi labu bulukan.

"Yah, tak ada pilihan lain, ayo Gaara!" kata Naruto menarik tangan Gaara dan mengajaknya berlari, Gaara kebingungan namun tidak protes.

"Sebentarlagi kita akan sampai di Kastil remang-remang," kata Naruto dengan senyum senang. Gaara mengangguk pasti.

Mereka berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya Gaara dan Naruto sampai di depan sebuah bukit gelap seperti setting pada film Drakula. Di atas bukit tersebut terdapat sebuah Kastil dengan lampu yang sangat remang-remang.

"Bukannya sekarang masih siang?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan keadaannya yang gelap.

"Yah, namanya juga Kastil remang-remang, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Apanya yang lucu?

"Lalu....Pangeran Kegelapannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk main syutting film Harry Potter ke 7?" tebak Naruto yang disambut dengan pukulan keranjang dari Gaara.

"Kalau Pangeran Kegelapan yang ada di sini, yah namanya kampungnya Orochimaru, dia pasti ada di dalam sana," kata Naruto lagi.

"Lalu, kita harus masuk ke dalam?" tanya Gaara tidak senang dengan kasti yang memiliki suasana remang-remang seperti itu. Memangnya warung kopi remang-remang apa!?

"Hm....., ular itu senangnya makan apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto malah tidak nyambung.

"Kayaknya sih cecurut," kata Gaara teringat akan ular sawah.

"Hm, iya juga ya.....," kata Naruto sambil mangut-mangut.

"Ok! Aku akan berubah jadi cecurut raksasa!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan ia kembali mengeluarkan selembar daun kemudian berubah menjadi CECURUT RAKSASA.

'Benar-benar sangat tidak keren.....,' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

Lalu ia kaget ketika mendengar bunyi bising dari kastil. Kemudian ia melihat, ULAR BESAR.

Ok, silahkan panggil Ultraman sekalian, pasti seru, semuanya serba besar!

"CIIIT....CIIIT!" Gaara hanya bisa sweatdrops melihat Naruto yang menyamar jadi cecurut justru main kejar-kejaran sama si ular raksasa itu. Ei! Serius mau dilawan gak sih!

Ketika si Cecurut kesandung batu dan jatuh kemudian berubah lagi menjadi Naruto, ia tampak bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Api! Naruto! Keluarkan api!" teriak Gaara jadi ikut panik.

Naruto menuruti saran Gaara dan mengeluarkan api, dan wuush!

Ei, mas, apinya kecil banget!

Ok, bukannya kecil sih, tapi berhubung si ularnya gede banget, api seperti itu tidak bakalan kerasa.

"LEBIH BESAR!" teriak Gaara kesal.

"EMANGJNYA GAMPANG APA!?" balas Naruto jadi ikut kesal.

Namun, si ular kembali mengejar Naruto yang kini juga harus menarik Gaara agar tidak terlindas si ular.

"Lalu sekarng harus bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sudah putus asa.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan mendadak mendorong Gaara hingga terpental jatuh ke semak-semak. Gaara segera bangun dengan tampang kusut. Tadinya ia ingin marah namun terkejut melihat Naruto memancarkan api dari seluruh tubuhnya dan melompat ke dalam mulut sang ular.

Yang langsung menelannya bulat-bulat.

"NARUTO!" pekik Gaara terkejut.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' pikir Gaara cepat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sekitarnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan ia kaget menemukan sebongkah kristal garam dengan ukuran raksasa di dekatnya.

'Eh....ini kristal garam...oh iya!'

Gaara segera menghampiri sang ular. "HEI ULAR JELEK, MAKHLUK MELATA YANG NGGAK PUNYA KAKI, AYO KEMARI!" pekik Gaara sekuat tenaga lalu mengambil langkah seribu saat si ular mengejarnya.

Gaara lari melompat ke pinggir semak-semak dan si ular mengikutinya, namun ular itu segera berhenti begitu kulitnya tertusuk kristal garam yang besar. Kulitnya mendadak menjadi keriput dan mengkerut-kerut.

"SSSHHHH!!!" teriak sang ular (anggap saja begitu, solanya author gak tau gimana suara ular teriak *emangnya ular bisa teriak? O.o).

Ular tersebut pun roboh, namun Gaara terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuh sang ular menggembung dan akhirnya pecah memuntahkan Naruto dalam jumlah banyak!

"Gyaaaa!!!" pekik Gaara tersembur cairan dari dalam tubuh si ular yang berwarna hijau lengket-lengket gitu. Widih, jijik bener.

"Yosh! Kita berhasil!" pekik ribuan Naruto memekakakan telinga.

Gaara jatuh terduduk dengan penampilan semerawut dan dilumuri lender.

'Akhirnya, perjalananku....,' pikir Gaara dalam hati ingin menangis karena senang tapi juga sangat marah atas semua yang terjadi padanya.

Klon Naruto satu persatu menghilang hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan satu orang.

"YAI! GAARA! KITA BERHASIL!" kata Naruto senang dan menerjang Gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi seakan ia adalah banteng yang gak tahan untuk tidak menyerang Gaara yang serba merah.

Gaara yang dipeluk Naruto paksa hanya bisa memberontak karena tidak bisa bernapas.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" pekik Gaara sampai akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu ini," kata Gaara dengan nada kesal dan berusaha untuk menghapus lender di seluruh tubuhnya yang nampak percuma. Ia kemudian sadar kalau akhirnya hutan yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang perlahan-lahan dan menampakkan padang rumput dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Hutannya....," kata Gaara takjub, hutan aneh itu telah hilang!

"Ya, karena si Orochimaru itu sudah mati, maka hutannya juga hilang," kata Naruto. Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana bisa ular seperti itu disebut Pangeran Kegelapan," kata Gaara baru menyadari keanehan lainnya.

"Mana kutahu," kata Naruto juga merasa bingung.

"Hm, sekarang aku harus pergi ke dusun utara," kata Gaara akhirnya menyerah untuk berusaha menghilangkan lendirnya, nanti saja deh sekalian mandi.

Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah kecewa dan menunduk ke bawah. "Ya...akhirnya kita harus berpisah di sini ya, padahal kupikir...sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang tertinggal," kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara bingung namun Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja," katanya. Hala...plin-plan banget sih....

"Terima kasih ya, Gaara," kata Naruto menyodorkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman. Gaara melangkah maju ingin menyambut uluran tangan itu tapi tak ayal kakinya terpeleset lender-lendir ular yang tidak tahunya masih tersisa di rerumputan. Ia jatuh ke depan dan ditangkap Naruto sehingga tidak ambruk ke tanah....

Yah...tapi....

Gaara terkejut mendapati bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir Naruto.....

"Pergi!" dengan refleks Gaara memberikan ayunan keranjang pada Naruto yang langsung mental beberapa meter.

Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Naruto namun kaget melihat tubuh Naruto medadak bersinar.

Dan yanga ada di hadapannya adalah seorang remaja berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan pakaian kerajaan.

"Eh?" Gaara jadi bingung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pemuda itu....pangeran ya? Dia...dia...Naruto!?

Naruto berdiri dan berputar serta melihat semua tubuhnya. Tadinya wajahnya tampak kaget namun perlahan senyum sumingrah terpulas di bibirnya.

"EKORNYA HILANG! KUPINGNYA JUGA SUDAH GAK ADA! YEEEIII! KUTUKANNYA SUDAH LENYAP!" teriak Naruto dengan volume maksimal.

Eh? Eh?

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang berwarna biru, tampak seperti......

Ok, Gaara memiliki firasat buruk....

"Gaara! Ayo pulang ke negaraku dan menikah di sana!" teriak Naruto menghampiri Gaara dengan wajah yang....uhm....perverted!? Mesum!?

"Tidak!" tolak Gaara menghindari pelukan Naruto. "Jelaksan dulu semua ini, apa maksudnya!?" teriaknya dengan kepala pening minta diberi aspirin.

"Ah, aku sebenarnya adalah pangeran dari negeri timur laut, namun Orochimaru mengutukku dan kemudian mengurungku di hutan kebingungan. Katanya untuk menghapus kutukannya aku harus membunuhnya dan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari seorang putri yang tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," jelas Naruto dengan mata berbinar menatap Gaara.

"Tapi aku cowok!" bantah Gaara.

"Ya, mungkin karena kau manis? Entahlah, toh yang penting kutukannya sudah terhapus," kata Naruto seakan tidak peduli.

"Ka...kalau begitu ya sudah, aku mau pergi ke dusun utara, untuk apa aku menikah denganmu, kan aku cowok," kata Gaara segera berbalik dan bersiap untuk kabur.

Namun ia kaget ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya ditanggap oleh dua tangan dan segera terangkat ke udara. Seperti yang ia sangka, Naruto sudah menangkapnya, dan menggendongnya dengan gaya ala pengantin!

"Lepaskan!" protes Gaara namun dekapan Naruto sangat erat dan ia sadar Naruto tengah berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Nampaknya, pada dasarnya Naruto memang sudah sakti dari sananya.

"Tidak bisa Gaara, meski aku harus menculikmu secara paksa, kau tetap akan kubawa ke istanaku dan menikahimu di sana," kata Naruto sambil tertawa seperti seekor rubah.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!!!"

Well, dan selanjutnya adalah Gaara si Kerudung Merah menikah (paksa) dengan Naruto si Pangeran. Mereka hidup bahagia selamanya (well, dengan jeritan, pukulan, pertengkaran namun toh namanya juga sepasang 'kekasih').

Dan, nenek Gaara yang bernama Chiyo-baasan akhirnya sedih karena tidak dijenguk.

Karena Gaara tidak pernah pulang lagi, akhirnya Temari memperkerjakan rusa yang ia temukan di pinggir hutan untuk dijadikan pembantu di rumahnya.

END

* * *

Super garing!

Oh ya, silahkan kalian menebak siapa yg jadi kelinci, Alice, rusa, Pinokio, Si Buta dari Gua Hantu, Wiro Sableng, Mak Lampir, Ibu Peri dan yang lainnya....

Kalau bisa tahu kalian semua memang penggemar Naruto sejati! XD

REVIEWNYA! FLAME JUGA GAK APA2, REVIEW!!!


End file.
